


Dress Up

by ElZacharie



Series: A Feeling of Liberty [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Consent, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tex enjoys seeing Leonard wearing dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

"Nice dress, Leonerd," Texas smirked when Church entered the room, flanked by a very smug Tucker. "Special occasion?"

"Asshole thought he could beat me at poker," Tucker explained, poking Church in the ribs when he crossed his arms and scowled. "So he bet that if I were to win he'd have to wear a dress for the rest of the week."

Texas wasn't listening, of course— her eyes were too busy roaming over her exe's body, committing to memory how the yellow dress clung tight to his far too feminine hips, the top loose over Church's binder. She licked her lips and smiled like a shark, the expression warming the man's groin.

"Say, Tucker, how about you give me and Church some alone time? I've got some dresses that would fit him better."

The teal soldier gave them a suspicious look and backed away, though Tex figured he was moving to the next room over to listen in. No matter; she was planning on a show either way.

When Tucker left the room, Church tensed, unsure of where to look or how to hold himself as she stalked closer. He shivered as her fingers brushed against his thigh, raising the hem of his dress as she pressed up against him.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you in one of these," Tex purred into his ear, stroking his thigh. "Are you feeling alright? Any dysphoria?"

He gulped and nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm more focused on what's pressed against me than what I'm wearing."

Tex laughed softly, moving her hand to dip into his boxers and feel his warmth. Church shivered again at her touch, grinding back against her. Her hard-on was pressed a little uncomfortably against his perky ass, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Just finger me already, you bitch," the blue team leader gasped beneath her, as if he had any semblance of control in this situation.

A single digit slipped inside of him and he let out a soft keen— Tex knew he didn't like touching himself, preferring her fingers over his. As she worked her finger in and out of him, her thumb gently rubbed his clit.

It was barely a minute before Church was putty in her hands, whimpering softly. He was close now— it was adorable how quick she could make him cum— so she added another finger, biting down on his neck.

That was the final straw for him. Church keened Tex's name and clawed at the wall for purchase, covering her hand in his slick. Tex pulled away with some reluctance, eyeing her disheveled boyfriend as he tried to catch his breath. Fuck, she was so hard.

Tex gently tugged Church to face her, then pushed him down onto his knees. The marine caught on quickly, eagerly tugging down her sweatpants to reveal her cock. Without hesitation, Church immediately wrapped his lips around it and went to work; Tex was forced to grab his hair to keep him from getting too eager and hurting himself.

It wasn't long before Tex came, being as worked up as she was. Without much warning, she slowly pushed Church down to his limit and shot down his throat with a groan, trying to avoid those wonderfully blissed out eyes of his, lest she be pulled into round two.

"Wow..." Church panted, getting to his feet as Tex cleaned her fingers of on a tissue. "That was... Intense. Short, but intense."

Tex smirked. "Bust out the lingerie next time, and you won't walk for a week."

"I'll be holding you to that."

**Author's Note:**

> leonerdchurch.tumblr.com


End file.
